


in pure disguise of vulgar sons

by mikotoh



Series: ive been down on my knees, and you just keep on getting closer [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom John Marston, Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Condoms, Crush at First Sight, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, From Sex to Love, Gay John Marston, Glory Hole, Gratuitous Smut, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, No-tell Motel, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scars, Smoking, Smut, Spooning, Sweet Talk, Top Arthur Morgan, bossy bottom, cock slut john marston, doesnt get used though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikotoh/pseuds/mikotoh
Summary: John and Arthur decide to meet face-to-face and take things to the next level.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: ive been down on my knees, and you just keep on getting closer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874416
Kudos: 40





	in pure disguise of vulgar sons

Arthur thought the glory hole encounter would only be a one-time thing, at least with that particular partner. It had to be. It wasn't like the two spoke to each other and scheduled further rendezvous.

But then he had stepped into the same men's restroom at the gay bar a few weeks later, and saw the same pair of black boots in the second to last stall- almost as if they were there waiting for him.

And it happened all over again.

Not just that night but a few more times after that.

Arthur wasn't sure how long this strange relationship could go on for as it was- and luckily at one such encounter the other man tried to change things up.

After a bit of the usual foreplay (with Arthur on the receiving end), the stranger spoke up for the first time.

"I, uh… I have a condom."

His voice was hoarse and rough as it managed to cut through Arthur's swimming head and snap him back to reality. 

"O-Oh, uh…"

"If you want to."

Arthur would have been lying if he said no, but… 

"Sure."

He wasn't quite sure he wanted it like this.

He kept quiet as he felt the other man pull away and heard the telltale crinkling of the condom wrapper, breath hitching just a bit when he felt the rubber rolled onto his cock.

From where he was standing he could clearly see the stranger's pants and underwear fall around his legs.

"Alright… here I go."

But before he could press his entrance onto Arthur's cock, the older man suddenly pulled away.

"W-Wait."

On the other side of the wall he heard an exasperated gasp, followed by a whine of confusion.

"Hey-!"

"Listen, if we're gonna do this, I… I want to look at you. Maybe that's weird, but… I do."

Despite everything that had happened with him and the stranger, Arthur could feel his cheeks start to get warm as dead silence fell between the two of them.

God, what was he thinking? The whole point of this sort of thing was the anonymity, and here he was-

"... Fine."

Wait. What?

Oh. Okay then.

Arthur blinked a couple times in surprise before hastily pulling the condom off and shoving himself back into his pants. He took in a deep breath then and exited the stall, staring at the one next to his as he waited for the stranger to reveal himself.

Eventually, he heard the lock click and watched as the door opened and out stepped his mysterious partner.

Arthur was a bit starstruck, to say the least.

The other man was definitely younger than him, but seemed to be just as road-worn, judging by his appearance. He had dark hair that came to just above his shoulders, alongside equally dark, piercing eyes. On the right side of his face were several deep scars: two across the cheek, one along the bridge of his nose, one through both lips, and one on his eyebrow. 

He was dressed like your typical wannabe punk in a black Nirvana shirt, ripped black jeans, and those now iconic black leather boots, but what caught Arthur’s eye the most was a red cloth choker around his neck. The color stuck out against the rest of his drab wardrobe.

Arthur wasn’t sure what to say at first as the younger man looked away and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah, I know… Shoulda warned you that I’m fuck ugly.”

But he wasn’t, at least not in Arthur’s eyes.

Before the other man could say anything else, something compelled Arthur to suddenly move forward and take his face in both of his hands so he could press their lips together.

It caught the stranger so off guard all he could do was stare until Arthur pulled away a moment later, at which he just continued peering into his eyes in shock.

The older man ran a thumb over one of the scars on his cheek.

“Arthur. My name is Arthur.”

Finally, the other man cracked a smile.

“... John.”  
  
Arthur managed to smile right back at him.

“Nice to meet you, John. Still wanna get out of here?”

“Heh. Sure do.”

\--- 

Interacting with John meant a lot of firsts for Arthur, it seemed.

Right now was his first time renting a room at a no-tell motel.

It wasn’t _too_ gross of a place, but it certainly wasn’t any five star hotel either.

It would work, though, for what they needed it for.

He could tell from the look on the clerk’s face that he knew exactly what they were doing here, but at the moment Arthur didn’t particularly care, and neither did John.

A swipe of the keycard and the door to their room had opened. Arthur gestured for John to step in first before closing it behind them and making sure to click all the locks tightly into place.

Once he turned back to face John however the younger man quickly threw his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Arthur took a second to react but eventually returned the embrace, holding onto John’s waist as he maneuvered the two of them towards the bed. When he felt the bed frame bump into the underside of his knee he fell backwards onto the mattress, dragging John down with him without even breaking the kiss.

John in response scrambled with fidgety hands to reach down and tear Arthur’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside before fumbling with his belt.

Arthur couldn’t keep himself from laughing at the frantic movements as he pulled out of the kiss to speak.

“You tryin’ to get right to it, then, huh?”

John pouted and sat up on Arthur’s lap, crossing his arms.

“What, you really wanna take it slow when we were _just_ about to do it before?”

“I ain’t complaining, I’m just saying.”

“Then quit your whining, country boy.”  
  
“Ooh, that’s a new one. Didn’t know my hook-up partner was so feisty.”

“Ha. Just you wait and see.”

John turned around in place then so he was still sitting on Arthur, but moved backwards a bit so he was now straddling both sides of his head with his legs. The older man raised an eyebrow to himself but didn’t say anything, taking it as his cue to undo John’s own pants and pull them down past his knees, alongside his underwear. Arthur felt his throat start to tighten a bit at the sight.

It was quite a view.

John meanwhile had pulled Arthur’s cock out of his own boxers and began running his tongue up and down the shaft, before licking and sucking at the head. The older man groaned as he gripped onto John's ass with one hand, while the other reached up and began stroking his cock. John let out a moan then, the sound making Arthur's insides twist and turn- but in a good way.

"A-Ah, Arthur…"

Geez. He hadn't realized just how badly he'd wanted the younger man to say his name until right then, and now that he'd heard it once, he didn't want it to ever stop. 

So Arthur craned his neck up and gradually took John's cock into his own mouth, shifting on the bed slightly so his head was supported by a pillow underneath him. John gasped and pulled back a bit. 

"Mmm! Ooh, oh… oh, Arthur…!"

It was like music to his ears.

John bit at his bottom lip before leaning down and deepthroating the rest of Arthur's cock, causing the older man to groan around him and send vibrations up his lower half.

At that moment both of them felt like they could have just stayed like that forever, bodies completely intertwined with one another. It was… peaceful, in its own twisted, raunchy way.

Like there was nowhere else either of them had to be, except for right where they were.

Arthur wasn't sure how much time had passed before he reluctantly pulled away- but only so he could reach to the side and grab for his satchel on the floor next to the bed. Once he had it he fumbled through the contents until he found the small unlabeled bottle of lube hidden there and took it out. He twisted off the cap and dipped two fingers into the liquid, before taking in a deep breath and gently rubbing them against John's entrance, watching him for a reaction as his other hand went back to stroking.

The touch caught John off guard and he yelped with a start at the new sensation, at which Arthur furrowed his brow in slight worry.

"Sorry, should I…?"

John rapidly shook his head back and forth.

"N-No, I'm fine. That just… surprised me, is all."

"Alright… Just holler if something's wrong, okay?"

"I will."

Arthur nodded mostly to himself then and continued to rub at John's entrance, before finally slipping one finger inside, followed by a second shortly thereafter. 

John let out a much louder moan and arched his back at the feeling, grasping at Arthur's legs underneath him and digging his nails slightly into his skin.

"A-Ah!"

In an effort to distract him from any pain, Arthur tilted his head up again and took as much as John's cock back into his mouth as he could while continuing to move his fingers around inside. 

In the meantime, the younger man just kept moaning out helplessly at everything Arthur was doing to him.

"Nggh, Arthur…!"

Only when he felt a feeling start to build up in the pit of his stomach did he reluctantly free himself from Arthur's grasp and flip over to lay with his back against the bed.

"Th-That's good enough, just… put it in already."

Arthur grinned as he grabbed his satchel again and reached for a condom in one of its small pockets.

"Is that an order?"

"I guess."

"Aw, c'mon, you can do better than that."

John frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine, then. Hurry up and fuck me, Arthur. Now."

The older man just kept on grinning as he took the condom out of its package and rolled it on, before slathering it in a generous amount of lube.

"As you wish."

Arthur moved to pull both his and John's pants and underwear the rest of the way off, tossing them aside before reaching for John's shirt and tugging it up and over his head. He was completely nude now, and so was John- except for that red choker still around his neck.

He raised a hand then and moved it to the back of John's neck to untie the piece of fabric, but the other man suddenly flinched and jerked his head roughly to the side, out of Arthur's grasp.

"Don't."

Arthur stared in surprise before nervously looking away.

"Sorry."

"It's… It's fine."

John put on an obviously forced smile then, and Arthur couldn't help but lean in to press a kiss to his lips in response, moving his hand to run his fingers through John's hair.

Despite how greasy it appeared to be, it was also so, so soft to the touch.

An enigma, perhaps, just like the rest of him.

Once Arthur was sure they were both ready, he positioned himself on top of John and carefully spread his legs out before cradling his waist in his arms.

"Again, just… lemme know if ya want me to stop or go slower or whatever, at any point, alright?"

John nodded wordlessly and let out a breathy moan as Arthur finally pushed inside of him, shutting his eyes at the same time and wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck.

"Mm, ah! Ahh, fuck!"

Arthur bit down on his lip, pausing for just a second as he got a feel for everything, before slowly starting to rock his hips into John.

The younger man tangled one hand in Arthur's hair and started to tug on it, while the other gripped down tightly onto his upper back. Arthur could already feel sharp nails leaving an imprint in his skin.

"Come on, darlin'. Let me hear you. You can pull my hair and scratch me up all you want, I don't mind. S'long as I get to hear you loud and clear."

To emphasize his point Arthur thrusted just about as deep into John as he could go, eliciting a higher-pitched moan from the other man. 

"Oooh, oh…! Nghh, ahhh, Arthur! Fuck, that's-! _Oooooh!!"_

Arthur grinned and started almost pulling out completely with each thrust, only to quickly push himself all the way back in. After a couple minutes John's eyes went wide and he let out a squeaky gasp when Arthur moved into him at a particular angle.

"Ah! Oh, yes! R-Right there! Ooh, _oh,_ _Arthur…!"_

Every sound John was making only encouraged Arthur to rock his hips faster, now keeping himself deep inside the younger man with shallow thrusts.

"Mm… John… That's real good…!"

He lifted a hand and cupped John's scarred cheek as he leaned in for an open-mouthed kiss, swirling his tongue around and tasting every inch of John's mouth he could reach.

Eventually John broke out of the kiss and breathed out an "I'm close," before shoving his face against Arthur's shoulder and biting down gently on the skin.

Arthur nodded and reached down to wrap his fingers around John's cock, stroking him to the speed of his thrusts as he rocked his hips as fast as he could go.

"That's it… Gimme all you got, sweetheart…"

It seemed like in the heat of the moment he tended to lay on the praise thick for his partners- not that John minded, of course, not at all. He wasn't used to being sweet talked so thoroughly.

It was… nice.

John took in a ragged breath then as he dug his heels into Arthur's lower back, feeling all the different sensations begin to heighten in his abdomen.

"Nrghh… Gonna… cum! Ohhhhhh… Arthur!! _Ahhhhh~!"_

He let out what was by far his loudest moan yet as he reached his climax, spilling his seed all over both of their stomachs.

Arthur followed suit only a moment later, letting out a guttural groan as he pumped everything he had into John's ass.

"J-John…!"

And just like that it was over, a wave of exhausted satisfaction rushing over both of them almost instantaneously.

Arthur took a minute to catch his breath before finally pulling out of John, reaching down to take off the condom and tie it off in one swift movement. He tossed it on the floor afterwards and sat back on the sheets.

Once he realized they'd somehow ended up backwards on the bed (with their feet by the headboard), Arthur gently took John into his arms and turned the both of them around so they could lay their heads down on the pillows.

Despite everything, John felt his cheeks heating up at the sudden display of tenderness by the older man.

"Oh, uh… thanks."

"Sure."

John watched Arthur breathing gently next to him for a few minutes before sitting up and draping his legs over the side of the bed as he grabbed at his clothes on the floor.

Arthur looked over with a frown.

"You don't… have to leave."

John turned back towards him with wide eyes.

"... Yeah?"

The older man shrugged.

"I mean… I've got the room for a couple more hours, so… might as well get some rest…"

John hesitated before nodding slowly in response and laying back down on the bed. Arthur gave him a gentle smile then as he reached down and pulled the blankets over the two of them.

After a couple more moments of silence had passed between them John gingerly moved in closer to Arthur, wrapping his arms around his torso and resting his head against his shoulder as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Wouldn't have taken you for a romantic."

Arthur laughed a little under his breath and put his own arm around John's shoulder while pressing his face into the top of his hair.

"Well, it's not like we really know each other yet."

"Yet?"

"What, you want this to be just another random fling?"

"Didn't say that."

Arthur smiled and stroked John's hair, carefully working his fingers through some of the tangles now present.

Call him corny, but he really did find the younger man exceedingly beautiful.

"... Can't guarantee you'll like me much, though."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at John speaking again.

"Why's that?"

John kept his eyes closed as he shrugged.

"Most people don't."

Hadn't John called himself ugly earlier, too?

"... I ain't most people."

"Is that so?"

Arthur nodded without any hesitation and pressed a light kiss to John's temple.

"But that means you might not like me much either."

John snorted with laughter and found himself fully relaxing against the other man.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see, then."

\---

As much as Arthur would have liked to sleep in further, his subconscious being aware of how much time he'd bought them gradually woke him up about half an hour before they'd have to checkout.

He opened his eyes to see he'd shifted over to spooning John in his sleep, with his arms around the younger man's waist and his chest pressed into his back.

From their position he could clearly see the knot John's choker was tied with on the back of his neck. Arthur paused before lifting a hand up to smooth his fingers over the red fabric.

He was tempted to push it aside so he could see whatever it was that had made John react the way he did earlier, but hesitated. 

If whatever was between them now was going to grow into anything more, he didn't want to betray John's trust like that.

Although that may have been incredibly wishful thinking on his part.

The other man started to turn over then, and Arthur quickly pulled his hand back as he listened to John mumble softly in his sleep.

It was a bunch of gibberish, but it still made him smile, just a bit. 

He let John sleep for another few minutes before giving him a gentle squeeze and speaking up.

"Wake up, sunshine."

John groaned and pressed his face into his pillow.

"Five more minutes."

"Already gave you that."

"Did not."

Arthur chuckled and ghosted a couple kisses across his shoulders.

"Unless you wanna buy another hour, we gotta go."

"Ugh."

John finally sat up and rubbed at his eyes with a yawn before hopping off the bed and bending over to grab his clothes off the floor.

Arthur tilted his head and watched with a smirk, enjoying the view until John had to go and ruin it by pulling on his underwear.

Oh, well.

Soon enough the two of them were dressed, and before he knew it they were staring at each other awkwardly in the parking lot of the motel.

What even were they supposed to say to each other in this sort of situation?

Arthur nervously adjusted the strap of his satchel against his body.

"Well… That was, uh, nice."

"Y-Yeah."

John avoided Arthur's line of sight as he fumbled in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes, pulling them out a moment later alongside his lighter. After popping one in his mouth he held the pack out to Arthur. 

Once the older man had taken a cigarette for himself John leaned in and lit both of theirs together, keeping his face close as he blew out puffs of smoke. 

After a second he reached into his other pocket and produced a scrap of paper, holding it out to Arthur.

"Here."

Arthur blinked a couple times but took the paper without a second thought. On it were the initials J.M. and a string of digits, clearly a phone number.

"J.M.?"

"John Marston."

Arthur couldn't keep himself from smiling a little then as he opened up his satchel and grabbed his journal and a pencil, turning to a blank page and quickly scribbling out his own info before ripping it out and handing it to John.

"Arthur Morgan."

John smirked right back at him.

"John Marston and Arthur Morgan, huh? Has a nice ring to it."

"If you say so."

Once they'd finished smoking both their cigarettes, John leaned in and kissed Arthur on the lips. It caught him off guard for a moment, admittedly, but soon enough he returned the kiss while raising a hand to hold onto the side of John's face.

When they pulled apart Arthur dropped his voice to a low whisper.

"I hope... I can see you again."

John nodded and put his own hand over Arthur's on his face, squeezing it gently.

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song nocturnal me by echo & the bunnymen


End file.
